


Their Idea of Christmas (Welcome to the Party)

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Oral, Forced Voyeurism, Object Penetration, Pussy Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Kayla has a bad day at her job that only gets worse once her shift ends. Because Kayla's father has made some enemies in his career and now that they've captured him, they've decided that the best way to force him to talk is to send in an agent to molest Kayla while he watches.
Relationships: Enemy agent/Teen daughter of his male professional rival, Mall Santa/Teenage Mall Elf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Their Idea of Christmas (Welcome to the Party)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoops/gifts).



"Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" Kayla said, waving good riddance to their last family of the night. Most of the time she loved her job, seeing all the little kids beaming as they told Santa what they wanted, but the dads had a way of ruining it. Thankfully, Santa's Workshop closed down a half hour before the rest of the store since corporate didn't want to pay them overtime for the time it took the camera person to put their valuable equipment away and the actors to change clothing.

When the family was out of sight, Kayla turned to Santa Rhett (her favorite of the Santas) and shared her outrage with her coworker. "That dad smacked my ass!" He'd tried to get a finger under her skirt, too, but by that time Kayla had caught his hand in a rather nasty hold and he'd backed off rather than scream and alert his wife to the fact he'd groped the teenage mall elf.

Concern creased Santa Rhett's brow. "You want me to walk you to your dressing room?" Santa's Workshop had been set up with the women and men character's dressing rooms on opposite sides of the floor for obvious reasons.

Kayla knew how to take care of herself, but she nodded anyway. She liked the feeling of Rhett walking beside her, big and tough and glaring at all the men they passed. She wasn't actually attracted to Rhett—he was her father's age—but she liked flirting with him because he was good looking as well as safe. Beneath the ridiculous Santa beard, he had a devastatingly beautiful jaw that seemed to be permanently shaded with just the right amount of stubble. As her escort, Rhett offered her his arm and she took it, cuddling up to his softly padded Santa belly as she clung to his rock-hard arm.

Together they set down Candy Cane Lane, where all the displays were red and white, securing a velvet rope behind them when they reached the regular part of the store.

"I'm always a little sad to leave the Christmas lights behind," Kayla said as she watched Rhett click the latch into place.

Rhett shrugged, picking up a display tree that was less than three feet high and unplugging it from the extension cord. "We'll put it in the girl's dressing room," he said. "You can set it back on your way out."

Touched by the sweet gesture, Kayla held onto his elbow as he led the way, carefully holding the tree before him. She opened the employee's only door for Rhett, gesturing him ahead as if she were the chivalrous one.

This was her favorite part, aside from the kid's happy faces and the glowing lights. Stepping into the corridors surrounding the shop, a whole world of secret tunnels unknown to the shoppers.

"Thanks," he said, and then she opened the door to the room that served as the girl's dressing room, letting him in to set the tree down.

It was her turn to say thanks as Rhett turned to leave. But when he reached the door, he didn't go through it. He turned the latch, locking them in, then spun around to reveal he was holding a gun on her.

The sight of Santa Claus holding a gun on her took Kayla a few seconds to process. She realized he must've hidden it beneath the thick padding, wasting precious seconds figuring out what had happened. Rhett hadn't wasted any time, and he was in front of her, covering her mouth with a firm hand right as she opened it to scream. He'd extended his arm, so much longer than hers, keeping the gun out of reach.

"C'mon, Kayla," he said. "You don't want Dave to get hurt, do you?"

Dave was the security guard for their floor. He was pushing sixty and had a taser both of them knew he'd never had to operate. He also had three daughters and a new grandbaby. Teenage shoplifters weren't scared of Dave. Kayla had just spent several minutes putting her hands all over Rhett's ridiculous arm muscles. He definitely wasn't scared of Dave.

So, no. Kayla didn't want to get hurt, but she didn't want Dave to get killed trying to rescue her, either. She shook her head.

"That's a good girl. Stay quiet and no one gets hurt. I'm honestly sorry it came to this, Kayla. I'd've preferred that you never knew me as anything but Santa Rhett. But your dad is being stubborn." Rhett could see the question in her eyes. "We need a little bit of information from him, and you're going to help us get it. Sit down." He gestured toward the vanity chair where the girls put on their makeup. As Kayla sat, Rhett ripped a garland from the tree, little red and white pom-poms hung from a cord. "Hands behind your back," he said, and she knew what he was doing with the garland. "You don't know how good it feels to have your dad backed into a corner, but it's unfortunate it's coming at your expense. You're a good kid. You show up on time and do the work without complaining."

With her hands secured, he went back and started unwrapping lights from the tree, which took a little longer, tangled around the branches as they were.

The chair she was tied to was a metal folding chair, quite sturdy. Her legs were free, but the instant she inched forward the chair squealed and Rhett looked up and shook his head at her, looking like Santa scolding a naughty child. The pom-pom cord was thin and theoretically breakable if she could find a sharp part of the chair. If only he'd been dumb enough to use one of the foil garlands.

Rhett got enough lights unwound before Kayla managed to make any progress on wearing through the cord. He started by going over her arms, tying them to the chair before redoing more secure bonds around her wrists. Kayla planted her feet on the floor and pushed, trying to shove herself and the chair onto him, but she weighed so much less that he easily stopped her fall. He took a small break from tying her up to slap her across the face and show her a knife that had also been hidden in his jacket. "If you do that once I start the call with Daddy, I have to really hurt you. You understand, don't you? I can't afford to let a teen girl make me look weak."

Kayla nodded, muttering, "You are weak," as he got back to tying her up, but he ignored her. He used a second string to bind each of her ankles to the chair legs. The strings he'd used to tie her with were still connected to the tree, which he moved to sit off-set behind her, and then he plugged it in of all things, turning the twinkling lights on. The sickly off-white room, yellowed from years of minimal cleaning, was bathed in red light.

Nodding at the effect of Kayla still in her elf costume and literally tied up with a Christmas tree, Rhett yanked the small table covered in various containers of makeup around so that it sat in front of Kayla. Then, he pulled a tablet out of his Santa jacket, which was apparently as full of presents as Santa's bag. When he sat it down on the table, Kayla could see her father was in a similar position to herself. Though he'd been tied rather more thoroughly and was surrounded by several more men with guns.

Certain things about her dad were starting to make sense.

"Don't you dare hurt her," her dad was saying. Shouting really. "Don't you dare!" She watched as a man punched her father to shut him up, and she knew her dad couldn't save her.

"I'm not going to torture a kid," Rhett said, sounding offended by the suggestion. "Let's help Daddy get the picture of what's going to happen to his little girl."

Kayla sucked in a breath as Rhett grabbed the hem of her sweater. It was a horrid acrylic thing covered in a painted-on design of a green elf collar and other similarly silly details, and right now it felt like her favorite piece of clothing. But Rhett yanked it up, inevitably tangling it in the dangly jingle bell earring she wore. "Sorry, kid," he said quietly to her as he wrestled with the sweater, "but we've got to make this as hard on Daddy as possible."

By the time he got the sweater tucked back over her arms, Kayla's face was red and itchy, which hid her embarrassment when Rhett told her that her bra was cute. It had been her own private touch to her costume, knowing she was wearing a peppermint-striped bra. "Is this one of those convertible ones?" he asked as he fiddled with the straps, successfully unfastening them from the cups before undoing the band, so that the whole bra could come off without messing with her bound arms.

Rhett knelt behind her. "I'm sure you're trying not to notice, being a good father, but Kayla has an amazing set of tits." Rhett cupped them with his hands, holding them up for display for the strangers leering at her and her father, his head held in place by one of the men. He squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and fingers as he brought them together. "A bit bigger than my hands, perfect for squeezing. And I have big hands, Daddy. I thought that cleavage was all push-up bra trickery, but no, it was all Kayla's perfect tits." He fondled her with the confidence of a man who knew how to touch a woman, and Kayla couldn't look at her father's face as her nipples grew hard beneath his touch.

Her eyes landed on the clock, and she realized her mom would be waiting for her. She simply had to keep him busy and keep her dad from telling them anything until the calvary came.

"Sorry, Kayla," Rhett said, speaking for the tablet to pick it up rather than actually talking to her. "I could play with your gorgeous tits all day, but it looks like that's not enough to make Daddy talk."

"Nothing is enough to make my dad talk," Kayla said in spite of herself. She'd been groped by at least a dozen handsy dudes over the past month. She could handle this.

She looked up at her dad, her face settling into a stubborn look that she knew he'd recognize. She didn't know what secrets he was keeping or why, but she knew her dad was the good guy.

Still, she hated him a little. When Rhett slipped his hand up her skirt and ran his fingers over her crotch, she whimpered, unable to contain her fear for a moment, and her dad glanced away. Not far enough away that the men guarding him would think he wasn't watching, but he was no longer meeting her eyes. The men were watching him though, she thought, as she observed their reactions. What Rhett was doing to Kayla wasn't their concern. Making sure her dad watched and seeing how he reacted, breaking him, that was their concern. Kayla was incidental.

As Rhett slid her tights down her legs, Kayla didn't feel incidental. "So smooth," he said, running his hands up her bared legs. "Like you prepared yourself for me."

She wanted to tell him that of course she shaved, tights were part of the job uniform, but she kept her mouth shut, remembering his knife. She chanced an eye roll.

He smiled patronizingly up at her as he slid her panties down and flipped her skirt up so that it was out of the way, baring her pussy to the camera. "Such a pretty girl all over," he said, rubbing her with his fingers. He was blocking the camera's view, kneeling in front of her, so he moved to the side, standing up. "How's the view?" he asked the men.

"A little dark," one of them responded, studying their monitor. "Needs more light or more contrast."

"Not much I can do about the lighting," Rhett said, looking up at the flickering fluorescents. "I'll make this quick," he promised Kayla, her only warning before his hand slammed down, the air whistling behind it. She heard his hand smack against her pussy before she felt it. She arched in her bonds, rebounding toward the hits instead of away, and he smacked her a second time before she'd even finished processing the first.

He gave her pussy a quick rub and paused in surprise. "Huh, daddy's little girl liked that." The smile Rhett gave her this time was a sweeter one, as if she'd made him happy. "Ladies' choice, then."

His hand was so big. It felt like he covered her entire pussy with every smack, though he moved his hand up and down, changing where the greatest force of the blow landed. Even though Kayla knew every hit was coming, each one somehow felt surprising. He'd rub her clit ever four or so strikes, and she could feel the difference as she grew wetter, his fingers gliding more smoothly along the intimate curves of her body. Losing herself in the pain felt good.

Tears trickled from her eyes as the pleasure built. She didn't want to learn this about herself here, in front of the eyes of her father. She'd never earned a spanking often, nothing like this, but would her dad think she'd felt things like this when his hand landed on her bottom? She cried as she came, Rhett's fingers landing a final stinging smack on her clit.

"Her cunt red enough to see?" he asked the men, and didn't pause after getting an affirmation. His fingers were in her pussy, sore but so wet they slid in easily. Her pussy offered no resistance, eager to let his fingers in, eager to get fucked after he'd gotten her so excited. "Such a good girl," he said admiringly. "She's making this easy for me, Daddy."

Kayla tried to growl at him, but it faded into a groan as his fingers stroked her with a surety of their ability to bring her pleasure. She'd touched herself, of course, but furtively and quickly once she was sure her mom was asleep. Rhett had to be close to her father's age, and his fingers showed the practice of all those years between them. She'd thought that he meant to bring her off again, and at least it was only his fingers, but then he knelt before her once more, bringing his face close.

"At least take off the beard!" she cried out, staring down at Santa's face between her legs.

"Ho ho ho," Rhett said, laughing at her. "Santa's just giving a present to his good girl."

The beard tickled her legs as he leaned in, his breath warm. Kayla looked up and away from him, not wanting to see Santa eat her out. Even if her favorite holiday was already ruined, she didn't need that image. She couldn't believe that Rhett would do that to her too on top of everything else. She'd though he was a nice guy.

"Look at him," someone on the other side said as she shivered, Rhett's tongue flicking over the edges of her pussy. It tickled in a way, the light, teasing touches. Her skin was sensitive from the spanking and even the lightest touch of his tongue felt like it was sending an electric shock through her body.

She looked at the screen, dazedly trying to decipher the command that had come from it. Rhett's hands glided along her sides, reaching up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples as his tongue dived into her pussy, licking deep inside her. "That's okay," the watching man said as she moaned, feeling things she'd tried and failed to imagine on those dark nights alone in her bed. "You can look at Daddy."

Her eyes feel guiltily to her father as she rocked her hips, trying desperately to force Rhett's tongue deeper into her pussy. Flushed with need, she watched the shame on his face as he watched his little girl get eaten out for the first time because he'd fucked up. He deserved to watch. This was his fault. Rhett was making her feel these things because of him and Kayla wanted him to see all of it. If she was learning who he was tonight, maybe he was learning who she was, too. Angry, Kayla moved her hips as aggressively as she could, trying to rub her pussy on his face, she couldn't help it. She could feel Rhett laugh again, a muffled noise of amusement before he moved his mouth to her clit, sucking it between his lips and flicking his tongue hard.

Kayla came again, feeling it more intensely this time, as he kept sucking until she slumped in her bonds, breathing hard. Had she actually thought it was a good thing her father was watching? She threw her head back, trying to clear the sex from her head. The clock had kept ticking while Rhett worked, no matter that Kayla felt time had stopped. If she could make it ten more minutes—

Rhett stood, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of the Santa suit, leaving a mark on the cheap crushed velvet. He pulled a glass teardrop ornament from the tree, clear glass covered in a spiral of red. Idly, he stuck it into Kayla's pussy, shallowly pushing it in and out. Something to do with her hands as he taunted her dad, like otherwise he'd forget what was at stake. But not even her dad bothered looking as he fucked her with the ornament, his eyes on Rhett instead.

"This not enough for you, Daddy?" he asked. "I want you to be sure, because this will be it." He unzipped the pants of his Santa suit, pulling his cock from plain black briefs. Kayla stared at the size of it before looking back at the clock. It was close enough. She whimpered as he pushed the ornament in deeper, not expecting the sudden move. "Is this what you want for your little girl? You want her to lose her virginity in this shitty little room?"

Kayla let out a sob. She'd kept her tears quiet earlier, and now she acted like she was trying to blink back tears again. All these men probably knew Morse code, just like her, just like her dad, but they were watching him. They weren't watching her blink OK.

They watched as his shoulders slumped, as he gave in to his daughter's brave attempt to hide her horror about her imminent deflowering. He started telling them information that Kayla hoped was a lie as the feed cut.

"Good job," Rhett told her, patting her on the shoulder as if she'd been his compatriot in the interrogation. "Some of these brats it would've been fun to hurt, but you always showed up on time and did your share of the work. I could tell you really cared about the job. You almost made our shifts bearable by keeping the little shits under control. A few more minutes and your mom would've called for help when you didn't walk out to the car on time and she couldn't reach you on your cell phone. I would've had to take you elsewhere and at that point—well, there wouldn't have been any reason not to really hurt you, would there?" After a heavy pause, he grinned at her and gave her nipple a fond tweak. "No need to worry over the worst-case scenario. I'm glad you were able to enjoy yourself, Kayla. But I would have been honored to take your virginity. You're a hot ticket. Who knew you were such a wild thing beneath the little elf outfit?"

Kayla felt herself shivering but couldn't stop it. She watched as Rhett picked her panties up from the floor and wiped her pussy dry, pausing only to pull the ornament out and toss it into a corner, before sticking them in his pocket. At some point he'd zipped up his pants. He pulled her tights up, telling her when to lift her butt, then pulled her skirt back into place. Her sweater was last, pulled more neatly over her head. He smoothed it into place. "There. Everything back in place. Daddy's little girl, sweet and pure." He gave her knee a friendly pat. "They'll never know I touched you unless you tell them. Or unless they notice your bra is missing. You do look rather cold."

He put her bra inside the Santa suit along with his tablet and gun.

For a second, she wanted him to get away solely so the incriminating underwear wouldn’t be found. She didn't want anyone going through his tablet for clues, finding the video, more people watching her rape to look for faces and names and locations and not give a shit about her. But they might not be able to find her dad without that video, if he'd even been recording it.

But as he left her there, Kayla's eyes retuned to the clock. He didn't have two minutes before her mother called. Her mother had called when Kayla had never texted her that she'd made it to the dressing room all right.

And if the cavalry didn't make it in time, Kayla knew his face. She'd remember.


End file.
